


No Mystery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Mystery

**Title:** No Mystery  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Halloween  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ no warnings.  
 **A/N:** Er, silliness?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Mystery

~

Harry shook his head as Ron walked by whistling. “Why are you so happy?” he asked.

Ron grinned. “It’s my favourite day of the year,” he replied.

“Why?” Harry asked. He gestured around their house. “This place is a mess, there’s rubbish everywhere, and I dunno about you, but I’m exhausted from all the kids trick-or-treating yesterday. We’ll be cleaning all day.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Ron allowed. “But think about the good side.”

“Which is?”

Ron waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “We get to eat the leftover Halloween sweets.”

Harry sighed. At least the way to Ron’s heart was no mystery.

~


End file.
